The Hidden Side
by Mew Shadowfang
Summary: A little one-shot I decided to make, featuring my favorite character and her relationship. Revisits all those moments, the heart touching ones specifically. Cheers to those who can name the episodes where the big moments came from!


**I do not own Make It Pop in anyway. I can't even write a song… Anyway, this is a one-shot about my MiP OTP.**

She didn't know when it happened, where it happened, or how it happened. She just knew that it happened. It seemed very sudden when it did, even though their relationship had been short and slow. Or was it? She thought back, starting from the latest memory.

They were alone, sitting on the steps to the third floor of the school. They went there right after her show. He had complimented her, telling her that her dreams were coming true. That she was making them come true. Then their foreheads were pressed together, in a sweet kiss. One last kiss before they parted ways.

The next one wasn't as happy. She was angry, and even angrier after that. And after he told her what she wanted to know, she felt… hollow. And then anger. She had yelled at him, and their relationship, although so young, was already fragile. She regretted the words she had said, and wished she could've taken them back.

The next memory, more of a sequence of events, were confusing in emotions. She had felt hurt, jealousy, anger, and joy. She narrowed it down to one moment. There were lights strung everywhere. It was night, and everyone was happy. Except her. Her boy wasn't going to be there. Well, he was, but he wasn't there _with her_. Until she learned that his supposed date 'dumped him'. At first, she was angry and shocked. Then he came up to her, and her anger melted away. They danced, and she got her night.

This one was... apologetic. She got upset and blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. Right after they became an official couple- no, power couple, too. But they made up quickly, and she had admitted that she would rather have him by her side her whole life then live her dream.

She felt happy, overjoyed. The Golden Record Award. Band Blast. And him… they kissed right there, on the stage, in front of everyone. She actually felt a little shy.

Then this memory. An awkward moment. All they did was meet each other's eyes and then… She only remembered what happened after they did it. With their bandmates watching them. A really awkward moment.

Then… a confession. He didn't even realize, it was only a video. But she was the one watching it. She heard his view of her, this time all truth. No trash talk. Just beautiful, talented, complicated. Words that essentially defined her.

Those other moments… conflicts. Clashes. Battles. Unhappy moments. Anger. Annoyance. Sometimes disbelief and sometimes panicked. Not good times.

Until this one. It was a really bright one. They had bonded. She complimented his work and they joked around. Now, she guessed neither really wanted to admit they were feeling close. Closer than they thought, she realized. How ironic, her rival from the start of the year was the one who helped them realize they might have actually liked each other at the time.

The night before that was bright, cheerful, and exhilarating. A fashion show rock concert. He said that she rocked the runway. She totally agreed.

Then more conflict. Trouble came suddenly in the form of her sister. She learned he now hated her. She got her friend to spy on him. She now had to compete against him. Before that, they had clashed, but not band against band. More like inside troubles. They argued over their outfits. He often made her feel mad at him. How could she have sung backup? She was the star of the stage.

The memories were a little fuzzy now. They did a duet. Then she did a solo show. Only because of him she actually got to perform that time. But then he did something that made her angry, she couldn't remember that. Then he kept pushing her, to let him be in her band.

She revisited those memories, each one a little dimmer than the last. But there was one memory that she would not ever forget.

She remembered when they had first met. It had been short and long ago, but she remembered every moment. She had wished for a miracle. Now that she thought back, it seemed like he _was_ the miracle. After all, he had uncovered a side she didn't know she had.

 **A little sappy thing I decided to write. If you've watched the show, you can definitely tell which couple I picked. I just love them so much. I guess I just took the major parts of their relationship and smushed into a one-shot. Cheers for those who can name the episodes where the moments came from!**

 **This was partially inspired by the song 'Jet Black Heart', or more accurately, a youtube video that shows the cute moments with them with the song Jet Black Heart playing. You can find it on delightisadream's youtube channel. It's one of the most recent videos, so it shouldn't be hard to find.**

 **Anyways, Mew Shadowfang, out!**


End file.
